


1 + 1 = 3

by BabyKai97



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I have a tag but if I write it then it’s spoils the end, M/M, Mpreg, adorable enough, but still cute, cuteness, oof it’s really really domestic lol, real domestic, reborn is definitely ooc, sorry not sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Reborn is worried about Lambo being sick and ask that he go to the doctor.Lambo goes and finds out some news that he isn’t sure how to share with his significant other.Tsuna and Gokudera gives the best advice they can.Reborn and Lambo just being precious at the end.Enjoy!
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lambo Bovino/Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1 + 1 = 3

The front door opens and a tall handsome man in a black suit with a fedora walks inside. He removes his shoes, jacket and fedora placing them in their correct places. Keys landed into the bowl by the kitchen as he walked more into the apartment. The apartment was too quiet as it usually had music playing and sounds of pots and pans clanging. ‘Where is he?’ He wondered. He heard a small bark and looked to see their dog Tsu. He smiled bending down to pet him. Tsu then barked and ran towards the bedroom. “What are you trying to tell me?” the man mumbled as he walked quickly to catch up with the dog. 

He followed Tsu to the bedroom where he saw his lover. He was about to walk in but decided to wait and watch for a bit. He watched as his lover was smiling as he looked at a picture album they had created after a trip they went on a month ago. Then he saw as his lover got up from the bed throwing the book down, as he ran into the direction of the bathroom. “Lambo!” the man yelled running into the bedroom heading straight for the bathroom. The man walked into the bathroom to see his lover sitting on the floor with his head in the toilet. The man walked over and sat by his lover holding his hair out of his face as he continued to vomit. 

“R-reborn. You’re home” Lambo said sitting up to flush the toilet and Reborn nodded letting his lover lean on him. “Yes. I got home a few minutes ago. Are you alright?” Reborn said. “Yeah. Just don’t feel well” Lambo replied nonchalantly and Reborn was worried but decided not to push it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay cow?” Reborn asked, offering a hand. He chuckled when the younger scowled at him. “I’m fine. And that’s the worst nickname” Lambo replied as he took the hand offered to him to get up from the floor. “Maybe. But it fits you my love” Reborn replied, kissing Lambo’s cheek. “Whatever you say babe” Lambo replied. Lambo turned to brush his teeth when Reborn grabbed his wrist. “What is it?” Lambo asked, confused. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t seem fine” Reborn asked. 

“I’m really okay Reborn. It’s probably just a stomach bug. Don’t worry so much. That’s my job” Lambo replied, teasing, beginning to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he pecked the older’s cheek before walking in the bedroom to play with their dog. Reborn watched the two but his gaze kept wandering to his lover. ‘I’m gonna have to keep an eye on him’ Reborn thought. 

**A week and some days later**

“Love, you’ve been throwing up on and off for almost two weeks now. Maybe you should go to the doctor” Reborn said to his lover as they laid on the couch cuddling as they watched a movie. Lambo shifted his head to look up at the older. “I suppose. I’ll make one for tomorrow later” Lambo replied and Reborn reached out with one hand to grab his phone from the table. “Make it now” he demanded and Lambo shook his head amused as he took the phone. “Done. Happy now?” Lambo asked once he finished making the appointment. “Mn” Reborn replied. “Do you want me to come?” Reborn asked and Lambo shook his head. 

“No it’s okay. You have a mission that you have to leave for tomorrow morning that you need to get ready for. I’ll be fine. I’ll call to let you know how it went though so stop pouting” Lambo replied poking Reborn’s cheeks. “I’m not pouting,” Reborn said and Lambo raised an eyebrow. “Sure you aren’t. If you want I’ll take Tsuna and Gokudera along” Lambo replied hoping that his lover will stop worrying. “Fine” Reborn mumbled in reply after a few minutes and Lambo chuckled, kissing the older’s cheek as they continued watching the movie. 

**next day at the doctors**

“Lambo, are you okay? You look nervous” Tsuna asked his brother who seemed on edge as they sat in the waiting room. Gokudera was supposed to be there as well but Yamamoto was sick so Gokudera stayed home to take care of him. “Hmm? Oh I’m okay Tsuna. Never have been a fan of doctors or hospitals” Lambo replied and Tsuna nodded though he still felt like something was off. Before he could say anything else, the nurse called Lambo’s name and the two followed the nurse. 

**timeskip to after the doctor's appointment**

“Lambo you need to tell him. And stop stressing because it’s not good for you or the baby” Tsuna said watching as his brother paced around back and forth in his office. “Tsuna you know I can’t! We never talked about having kids. I don’t even know if he wants children. Besides we are also involved with the mafia if you’ve forgotten!” Lambo exclaimed sitting on the sofa in Tsuna’s office.

Tsuna sighed as he walked over to his brother. “You won’t know until you try. And Lambo you only negotiate so you aren’t really in the action and Reborn is well Reborn. This may be something that can lead him into retirement or part time work at most, which is good in a way” Tsuna said, patting the younger’s shoulder as the door was knocked on. “Come in!” Tsuna said and the door opened to show Gokudera. “Hayato! How is Takeshi?” Tsuna asked, sitting down next to Lambo. “He’s doing better. His fever finally broke and he was falling sleeping when I left. How was the doctors?” Gokudera replied looking at Lambo who sighed. “Fine. It’s just I confirmed that I’m pregnant and I have no idea on how to tell Reborn” Lambo replied. 

“You’re overthinking the whole thing Lambo. This is Reborn we are talking about. He may seem rough around the edges but he loves you. I don’t think anything would go wrong. Do you?” Gokudera said, giving a comforting smile. Lambo thought about it for a bit and nodded silently agreeing with the other that Reborn is a loving and caring man to those who know him well. “I still have some things to think about but thanks guys. I’m going to head on home” Lambo told the two waving as he left the office. 

**timeskip to the evening**

Lambo was cooking in the kitchen when he was pulled from the pan he was using and into a hug. “Reborn! I’m cooking” the younger complained as the older man still held him in the hug. “You didn’t call me” Reborn said and Lambo stiffened in the embrace, causing the older to pull back enough to observe his lover. “What?” Lambo said after a few minutes of silence. “You didn’t call after your doctor's appointment today. How was it?” Reborn replied. “It was fine. The doctor said it was nothing serious and that I’ll be fine in a few days. I need to go back to cooking” Lambo replied, fidgeting and Reborn knew he was lying. Reborn reached behind his lover, and turned off the stove before dragging the younger into the living room. 

Reborn sat down and pulled the younger down next to him. “There’s something you aren’t telling me because it's bothering you. Please tell me and don’t lie” Reborn said gently and his eyes widened a bit seeing tears on his lover’s cheeks. “What wrong _amore mio_ ?” Reborn asked as he wiped away his lovers tears with one hand, while also pulling him into his lap with the other. “P-promise y-you won’t hate me” Lambo said sniffling. “Of course I won’t _Il mio cuore_. I could never hate you. Now what has you so upset?” Reborn replied. 

Lambo wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes as he took a shaky breath. “I’m pregnant Reborn” he said to the older man. He said it so quietly that Reborn had to lean closer to hear the other. “We’re having a child?” Reborn asked and Lambo nodded, though he was terrified at how the older was going to react. What Lambo didn’t expect was for the older to have tears in his eyes as he kissed the younger. 

“ _Caro_. This is wonderful news. I’m so happy! You seem upset though. Do you not want the baby?” Reborn said after the kiss and Lambo shook his head. “It’s not like that at all! I want the baby, it’s just we never talked about having one and I didn’t just want to drop this on you if you weren’t ready, we also work for the mafia or that you didn’t want to have a child with me” Lambo replied though the last part of his statement was mumbled and Reborn felt his heart break a little as he listened. “Lambo. Where on earth did you get that idea?” Reborn asked and Lambo shrugged. “Cow” Reborn said sternly and Lambo sighed as he burrowed his head into the older’s chest. 

“Byakuran said something about it a while back at the last conference we had,” Lambo replied but it was a bit muffled ,and Reborn had to take a couple breaths to keep himself calm. “That was months ago. Why didn’t you tell me?” Reborn asked the younger. “It didn’t bother me so I didn’t worry about it. But then sometimes I would be cleaning up or cooking and would just imagine what it would be like to have one of our own and then I thought about what we did for a living and -“ Lambo said though the end of his statement, was broken off as he began to cry. 

Reborn laid small kisses on the younger’s face as he rocked them both gently, wiped away his tears and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“Sweetheart. I need you to listen to everything I’m about to say. I did not want kids at first, I’ll be honest and say it. But when I met you and fell in love with you, that completely changed. I want to have children and raise them with you. I want to hear little feet padding down the hall and be able to watch them grow into fine adults” Reborn stated as he moved Lambo off his lap to stand up. As the younger gave a confused look, Reborn just smiled as he got down on one knee. 

“Oh my god. You are not about to do what I think you are” Lambo said as his eyes filled up with tears for probably the tenth time today. “I know we are in the Vongola family and I know it’s dangerous. I’ll always protect you and the little ones and everyone else who I love but y’all will always come first. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?” Reborn said, pulling out a velvet box from behind his back that showed a beautiful ring. 

“I literally hate you” Lambo replied, getting up to walk over to the older and Reborn chuckled in response as he stood back up, opening his arms for his lover. “So what’s your answer cow?” Reborn asked as they looked each other in the eyes. Lambo broke eye contact as he blushed. “You know my answer already,” Lambo mumbled. “I know. But I want to hear it” Reborn replied and Lambo rolled his eyes fondly. “My answer is yes. Of course I want to marry you” Lambo replied, pecking Reborn’s jaw. “Good. I wasn’t really taking no for an answer” Reborn replied smirking as he picked up the younger who squeaked in response as he headed to their bedroom.

And if Byakuran happened to get a visit from a certain hitman and Lambo received a congratulatory basket in the mail with an apology letter a few days later, no one said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know it’s been a long ass time since I’ve written anything and listen with two jobs a full and part time plus applying to graduate school, trying to write is literally the hardest thing unless I get into the mood lol. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this fic and Reborn is super ooc so my bad but I also love it so sorry not sorry lol


End file.
